


Nightmare

by Ripley2win



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Gen, very short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick wakes up with the worst hangover of his undead life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Nightmare

Mick woke up in his freezer with the worst hangover of his undead life. The blood laced whiskey Josef had forced into his willing, but shaky hands helped Mick deal with the pain of Beth walking out on him. For good this time. Mick barely remembered Josef helping him into a very comfortable guest freezer. He was dead to the world even before his head hit the pillow. Eventually (and highly unwillingly) Mick woke and stumbled to the guest bathroom. Even the dim light in his bathroom stabbed at his bloodshot eyes. Mick peeled his eyes open and looked in the mirror. And screamed. He saw an overweight nerd wearing a "You are here" t-shirt.

Beth reached for Mick and tried to calm his thrashing body. Her touch brought Mick back to reality. It was all a long vivid dream. Beth had never left him.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No. But I think all the garlic you had with dinner went straight to your blood stream and gave me heartburn."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know but the temptation to tie in with David Blue (Logan) on Stargate Universe was irresistable.


End file.
